1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clarification devices and particularly to laminas having a plurality of substantially parallel closely spaced angularly extending plates below which liquid to be clarified flows.
2. The Prior Art
Laminas are old and well known. However, prior to this invention, so far as the inventors know, laminas have not been designed for optimal removal of entrained solids from liquids. Moreover, laminas have chronically displayed unequal flow between plates, whereby to yield unequal clarification.